Protecting A Broken Angel
by Naruto Son Of Artemis
Summary: Max dumped Roxanne and went to college. Who can help her pick up the shattered pieces of her heart better than our favorite Jinchuuriki. But danger lies ahead for the duo. Can they survive? F***ing read and find out. Flamers will be sacrificed to Jashin.


Yes. I made a naruto/goofy movie crossover. It takes place after max leaves for college. I hope you all enjoy it. If not, then my xenomorphs will be on standby for all flamers. Now on with the story.

Itachi: ...Hn...

Say it.

Itachi: ...Hn...

Say it or else.

Itachi: ...Or else what?...

Or else I'll post all those personal photos of you and Hana up on Facebook

Itachi: ...You wouldn't dare...

Wouldn't I?

Itachi: ...Naruto Son Of Artemis does not own Naruto or A Goofy Movie... dick.

What was that?

Itachi: ...Hn...

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

A Goofy Movie (c) Disney

* * *

><p><strong>Protecting A Broken Angel<br>**

A voice rang out in a sing-song fashion, "Naruto."

The melodious call filled his ears like that of a siren as he stood up in the field of wheat, calling him. Gone were his normal clothes, replaced by a white traditional battle kimono. He looked down at his new attire until the call was repeated. He looked around until he spotted something in the distance. He squinted to getter a better look at the small object. He spotted a pillar with a figure in a white dress atop it. He quickly sped towards the pillar, hoping to find answers. He pushed the wheat out of his way as he ran, moving towards the glorious voice that spoke his name. He finally stopped and parted the last of the wheat, only to reveal…

"Roxanne?" He let the name escape his lips in a whisper. The figure turned her head and gazed past her auburn hair and smiled at him with those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes and that cute little mole under her left eye. She plucked a small dandelion from one of the vines that had crept up the pillar and gently blew on it, allowing the seeds to fly into his face, causing him to chuckle as she sat there in that seductive position. She suddenly sat up straight and leapt from the pillar, only to be caught by him.

Without warning, he fell backwards. He wasn't prepared for the weight moving more forward than down, even if she was light as a feather to him. They laughed as they fell. She rolled off of him and lay beside him as they continued to laugh. He propped himself up on one elbow and smiled at her as she stared into his blue eyes that resembled liquid sapphires. She seemed to take in his spiky blonde hair, his tanned skin, and his whisker marks. They both began to lean forward, gently puckering their lips. He was mesmerized by her beauty.

That is… until she drew back with a gasp from her lips and a look of shock, horror, and fear etched upon her angelic face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, only to realize that his voice was twisted, morphed into that of a form he had dreaded taking again. He looked down at his hand and gasped as he saw it was replaced by a blood red claw. He reached up to feel his human ear, only to realize it has been replaced by the fox ears of his tailed forms. He could feel it. The hatred flowing through him, lighting him ablaze as his skin ripped itself free of his body. The transformation was complete. He heard her scream as he let out the fiercest roar ever heard.

He shot up in bed with a sheet of cold sweat covering his body. He looked at the mirror by his bed and sighed in relief. He hadn't transformed… Yet. Kyuubi had been far too quiet in its plans to escape his body since he had accidentally arrived in this world. It unnerved him. The fact that Max had broken up with Roxanne and left for college with PJ, Bobby, and Goofy a week ago didn't exactly help the situation. Ever since Max left, he had been trying to help Roxanne pick up the pieces of her broken heart. And whenever he did, he kept having these dreams about her.

He had had a crush on her up until Max asked her out, after which, he quickly squashed any remaining feelings that he had for her… or so he thought. Unfortunately, it seemed that those feelings had grown in strength, breaking past the restraints he had put inside of himself to protect his friends.

It appeared that Roxanne had begun to notice his changes, too. She looked at him sometimes with a glint in her eyes whenever they met at the local Subway. He tried to quell the urges that Pervy Sage had instilled in him, but unfortunately it was getting harder every day. He shook his head free of those thoughts and began to dress himself. After he had done his morning training and shower, he changed into a fresh set of his normal sage clothes.

He still remembered the first day he had shown up at school dressed like this. Apparently, most of the girls found him extremely hot. However, he shot down every girl that approached him to ask him out. It got so bad that he didn't even need them to ask to know what they wanted. He could tell between who genuinely needed his help and who just wanted to have a try at dating/breaking the heart of "Spoonerville High School's Whirlpool Prince". Roxanne, however, caught his eye. She always stayed in the background, watching from afar, waiting for a chance at love, yet believing she wouldn't ever find the right guy. In fact, that was how she had first met Max. He and Max, PJ, and Bobby had been friends since they pranked Pete as kids. However, since he had maintained his completely human form, girls seemed to chase him instead of the others (unless it was to tell them to back off the prince).

He laughed when he remembered changing into Max and switching places with him when he got caught in the auditorium by the principal for his mini-PowerLine concert just so he wouldn't have to deal with the look of disappointment on Roxanne's face. He sighed sadly when he remembered the look in her eyes when Max said that they should break up… plus how he had said (to the principal's face), "Of course, you do realize this is only a temporary victory for you. While you may have caught me today, everyone will forever know and laugh at the fact that you wear a toupe." And now here he was, walking towards Subway to talk to Roxanne again, hoping to Kami that the urges wouldn't surface again. As he walked down the street, he spotted the familiar head of long, red hair that had just haunted his dream.

"Hey, Roxanne!" He shouted and waved as she turned and smiled at him. She waved to him as he caught up with her. He smiled and walked with her to Subway and opened the door for her.

"Thanks, Naruto. Where would this world be without you?" She asked with a playful giggle. He chuckled and bought a foot-long BLT for them to share as she found them a place to sit and eat while they had another 'counseling session'.

* * *

><p>That's chapter one. For the record, there will be lemons, Disney be damned. Those bastards ruined Naruto. Anyway, This will be a NarutoxRoxanne romance. however, someone from Naruto's past will be showing up. Don't like it? Read another fic, mother-fuckers. I change my story for no one once they are posted unless I find the idea presented to me to be just that good. Updates on my other stories will be coming soon. My "A" school has been depriving me of good writing time, but my progress has only been slowed, not stopped. rest assured that they are coming. Until next time, BELIEVE IT!<p> 


End file.
